


Our Story

by bluegemini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I like to suffer apparently, Keith has many feelings bottled up, Multi, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Romance centered, eventual Klance, one sided sheith, shallura - Freeform, this is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegemini/pseuds/bluegemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has feelings for Shiro, but he sees him as nothing but as a little brother. How does Keith feel watching Shiro fall in love with someone else? Will Lance's feelings reach the heartbroken Keith?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I believed.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is super short, but It's just a lil bit of setting to get Keith's feelings, I'll post more eventually thou! (・∀・)

Maybe the timing was off, maybe they weren’t meant for one another, but man did it hurt watching things unfold in front of him.

He was always following him, looking up to him, until admiration turned into love. That was the pinpoint moment when he knew it was his downfall.

He left for Kerberos, left him feeling empty but excited, they were close to one another, maybe not as much as Matt was, but at least he could get a smile or a laugh from him every now and then.

But when the news arrived, he felt every piece of himself crumble and break until there was nothing but dust inside of him.

_“The mission failed”_

_“All of them died, presumably hit by an asteroid”_

He didn’t believe it, not at fucking all; but if he believed otherwise, he would be done for, unable to overcome this loss until there was nothing left from the person Shiro helped him to shape into, he was scared, scared of being wrong and actually losing someone so dear to him.

He fought with all of the higher-ups in the garrison, always screaming at them, accusing them of lying, pointing out how irresponsible they were for letting such excellent students and teacher get lost, they were not dead, Shiro was not dead.

Eventually they grew tired of this tedious routine, Keith coming to make new accusations about Kerberos and them always reprimanding him, disciplining him, until he left by his own.

 _“You’ll see I was right”_ Was the last thing they heard from him as they watched his back disappear after closing doors.

Keith obsessed over every single detail, either on the mission reports or the sky. The answer was up there, he was sure of it. As he was mindlessly observing the sky, he felt a _thump_ within his head and chest; something was calling for him, something deep in the desert, something alive and willing to help him.

So he ventured further into the desert, until his heart was beating loudly and his head buzzing in a non hurtful way, he felt his fingertips tingling in anxious curiosity as he went deeper into a cave. It was full of carvings about a, robotic lion?

As he went deeper, he just wound up finding more carvings but nothing else, left dumbfounded and downhearted he turned back, just to go back into the shack that he called home.

He thought he’d lost all hope eventually, until he saw it while looking into the sky, he felt it in his chest, his breath hitched and he just followed where the ships were landing with his aerobike.

He entered loudly, ready to wreck havoc; he fought against anyone until he reached what he was looking for. There he was.

“ _Shiro?”_ He asked with trembling voice, fear plaguing his mind. He snapped out of this and went straight to help him, and then they got there, other three people.

“ _Name’s Lance”_ Said the blue-eyed, caramel-skinned man. He said nothing in return; they needed to get Shiro out of there.

 


	2. Defeat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both happiness and angst in a much longer chapter! Enjoy!

How could he explain? He was glad Shiro was back and living in the same place as him to boot! But something felt off, nothing had changed between them, there was even a feeling as if there was a glass wall between them from time to time.

Shiro was back, but not the same Shiro he remembered. He acted similar but not the same; he realized this while observing him ever since they got to the castle. He had suffered a great deal of trauma while being Zarkon’s prisoner, losing his arm, not being able to remember anything unless some kind of breakdown happened within him. It worried Keith to no end, he wanted Shiro to be alright, to get better, but living on constant fear of Zarkon attacking them and dealing with being the leader of the paladins was obviously taking a toll on him.

Small pangs of hurt started to plague Keith, he couldn’t get a laugh out of Shiro at all, just small smiles that conveyed an “ _Oh you, don’t worry”_ vibe. Every single time he did this; Keith couldn’t help but feel more and more dejected by him. He thought that maybe, after finding him, he would be able to muster up the courage and tell him how he _really_ felt about him, but this glass wall surrounding Shiro was making it impossible for him. The cold distance he felt in the garrison, was back to haunt him even stronger than before, and it left his heart in pain.

Keith trained constantly, and used to spar with Shiro every now and then, until he felt nothing changed between them. Nothing but the brotherly bond Shiro proclaimed he had with him.

“ _Is as if we were brothers in another life!”_ Keith laughed bitterly at the comment, to say the least that was the last time they sparred after training hours with the team. That one claim made Keith’s heart burn in mid-despair, breaking him every so often, until he felt his eyes hurts every time he saw him with Allura.

It had been a long time since he heard Shiro laugh, the person who achieved this was the princess, she was beautiful, strong, graceful and to boot she was amazing at everything. Who could blame him? Probably in other timeline, Keith would’ve been interested in her, but not in this one. It started out as simple companionship between team leader and royal highness, but it eventually turned into something more, something moving under the water. Unseen by the other paladins that didn’t pay no mind to how closer they were getting with each other little by little, no one saw it when it began, no one but Keith.

O how it pained him every single time he caught them staring at one another across the table, mischievous looks and silly grins they stole from one another. It hurt when they whispered jokes to one another in the halls, or how he could hear them sparring in the training deck. It left him with an aching and rejected heart, it was indeed true apparently, and he was nothing but a little brother to him, his feelings were never meant to reach him, the glass wall that surrounded the one he loved, wasn’t meant for him to break it but for someone else instead.

 

It started out quite innocently, they bickered from time to time, and Lance was always the one to start it. Neither of them gave it much thought, it was an odd routine but of them grew used to in no time. Sooner than they had expected they had formed an odd bond, something between camaraderie and competitiveness. Sooner than expected they grew used to each other’s company.

Every now and then, Keith would listen to Lance gush over Allura or any chick that wasn’t Shay, because if there was something Lance respected was Hunk’s feelings for that girl, Keith was content just sharing this kind of time with the blue paladin, the fact that they learned to be closer was something unexpected but comfortable. He only interacted with the blue-eyed boy when in company of the other two, he was a little bit taken aback by how well he could get along with them, and they got along so well that he thought about the lost time in the garrison, the possibilities of actually being his friends before they were shaken into the Voltron team and fighting against Zarkon.

 He grew used to their presence and started opening up to them bit by bit. When they got back from missions, they liked to hang out in the common room to chat up until Coran told them it was too late to be up. The family dynamics between the four of them brought Keith a much needed sense of warmth and acceptance, that without realizing he had been craving for months, even years before it unfolded like this.

Without realizing, he stopped looking into Shiro and Allura as much, he started to focus more on his new friends and fellow teammates. He went from looking into the couple that flirted subtly, to chuckling about Lance’s reactions when Pidge put an end to his jokes, the green paladin’s dry humor was incredible. Also, watching Hunk trying to calm down Lance and asking for Pidge to tone it down was also entertaining.

 It surprised the trio the day they heard a whole-hearted laugh coming from Keith, when Pidge was able to hit Lance right on the nose with some green goo by catapulting it from their spoon and Hunk instead of telling him to stop molesting Lance, was fake pretending to be offended of the misuse of _his creation_. It started out as a chuckle that the more they bickered, the stronger it grew until Keith was just laughing while having a hand trying to cover his mouth.

“Woah dude, that’s _literally_ the first time we’ve seen you laugh so much!” Hunk said, awe written all over his face.

“It was about time, don’t you think so?” Pidge said as he lightly nudged Keith with his elbow.

Lance had said nothing; he just stared at Keith with a grin in his face as if he had won the lottery or found a leprechaun’s golden pot. Keith started relaxing and just swatted a hand in front of his face. “I have laughed before! It’s not _that_ weird” he answered as he took a spoonful of green goo.

The three of them continued to pick on Keith for that, telling him that even the edgy emo kids laughed from time to time, that you had to make a wish every time you saw an edgy emo smile or laugh. Keith chuckled at all of these jokes, and before he realized it, he had never felt more at home than at moments like these.

Without being conscious about it, his aching heart hurt less when in company of this three, with their goofy jokes and smartass remarks he felt warmth and thanks to them, some of his aching subsided thanks to their ways.

 

But nothing could ever prepare him; there was nothing to do except to break.

While he was going around the castle halls, he heard murmuring, looking for the source of the sound he found Shiro, he saw him walking in company of Allura. Keith’s breath hitched, he felt his heart up in his throat, and suddenly his movements became stiff while he watched the couple.

All of a sudden the couple stopped walking, Shiro turned to see her straight in the eye, now Keith could see their profiles and not just their backs. Shiro muttered something that made the princess let a soft cry out. And before he realized it, Shiro was bending down, kissing her. Keith’s eyes burned, he was about to cry while he found the pain in his chest to be unbearable, making him unable to breath. He watched just enough to distinct Shiro’s lips wording out an “I love you” into the princess’s ear. Keith turned his back to the scene, leaving as quickly and quietly as possible with the objective of going straight into his room, in the process he bumped into someone.

“Woah, are you okay?” asked Lance, worry obvious in his tone.

“Yea-ah I’m, I’m fine” he answered, not looking up just locking his view to the ground.

Lance said nothing; he just squeezed his shoulder and sighed. “You can trust me, Keith”.

Keith nodded and left him standing in the hallway as he made his way back to his room. The door opened and closed quickly after entering, now alone in his room Keith could feel the waterfall coming. His face felt wet, his mouth dry and his chest tight. He didn’t feel able to breathe properly, just letting quiet sobs escape his mouth just as he fell down to the floor, cradling his knees in the dark room.

He had never felt more heartbroken, the one he pursued for four years or more was in love with someone that wasn’t him, he knew it was coming, he thought he’d be able to handle it but not like this. The real thing was even more painful than he had imagined, hope had always lingered whenever he talked to Shiro but now, now he was certain it was over for him. He never even entered Shiro’s field of view as nothing but a brother or apprentice, how insistent he tried to be, how strong he thought he was, but in the end at the moment of true, it all crumbled down to reveal a heartbroken kid, he felt so helpless and alone. Unable to reach someone every time you tried, would break anyone eventually.

His small sobs ended lulling him to sleep, right there on the floor. Empty of tears and tired, he finally fell asleep somewhat calmer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I just felt the need to both make him happy and suffer an awful lot. Fyi this fic will probably be short and not a slow burn, just saying (๑￫ܫ￩)  
> Reviews are always appreciated! any comment don't be afraid to message me in my tumblr acc: mexicanmostacho.tumblr.com!


	3. Escucha mi corazón.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we are going to Klance territory, little by little.

When Keith woke up he found himself in his bed, covered by a blanket and saw his jacket hanging in the hook above his bed. He didn’t remember actually laying down on his own bed, all he could recall was the bittersweet acceptance of an upcoming omen of pain.

He went to the bathroom and looked the mess he was, eyes slightly swollen and felt minor pain from the expression he held while sobbing for hours. He washed his face, cleaning the remnants of last night’s disappointment. He took a deep breath, he had to pretend nothing had happened; nothing was different from yesterday, since he was just the same ol’ Keith, the quiet kid that nothing disturbed him, nothing at all, not even Shiro kissing Allura while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The remembrance made his breath hitch and made his vision black for a second, his eyes hurt while his expression left a panging feeling on his face. He took a deep breath, gaining back his composure he exhaled, his shoulders relaxing.

After taking a shower, Keith headed to the dining hall; there he found only Hunk making breakfast. Keith sat down and started drinking the space juice absentmindedly while Hunk started telling him a sweet dream he had, in which he married Shay and how cute his dream children looked like, how then his dream turned weird and Keith had appeared, at the mention of his name Keith looked towards Hunk.

“Wait, what did I do in your dream?” The red paladin asked, dumbfounded by the fact that _he_ made Hunk’s dream _weird_.

“So, in my dream I was walking and saw you crying from very far away, you looked just like a lost child in the super market, and then all of a sudden someone just came running to hug you and swept you off your feet _literally_ , and you just started to calm down, little by little, as I was getting close enough to see who was hugging you, I was about to touch their shoulder and then _swoop_ my alarm went off and I was staring at the ceiling in my room” Hunk explained, while batting and shaping the green goo he looked over his shoulder to see Keith.

The raven haired boy was wearing an expression that was the literal meaning of _“what the quiznak”,_ after seeing him like that Hunk let out a laugh and said “Chill, it was just a dream”. And so he resumed his cooking.

After that Keith just continued to drink his beverage while his teammates started getting to the table. Keith nodded at every single person that entered the room while saying good morning, just acknowledging them.

Before realizing, the table was full and he had a plate set in front of him, everyone chatting every so often, but not too much considering the early hour. And just like that, everyone started leaving the room, one by one, until there was only Keith, or so he thought.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes he started getting up from the table, when a voice interrupted him. “Are you okay?” he opened his eyes, violet met blue and he exhaled slowly.

“Yes I’m fine Lance, I already told you” he answered, a little bit of annoyance hinting in his voice.

“Well, I don’t believe you” Announced Lance as he took a stride towards him, close to popping the personal space bubble around Keith.

“So what?” Keith bites back, anger tainting his words.

“So we’re friends, and I deserve to know why were you so weird yesterday, I want to know why did I find you laying in the floor of your room last night, why are your eyes red and why are you so _out of yourself”_ Lance’s demands started out angry until they ended in a soft and preoccupied whisper, while his face went from annoyance into heartbreak swiftly.

Keith fell silent, a blank expression adorning his face, while he continued to hold Lance’s stare, he was oblivious until he felt water running down his face constantly. Blue eyes turned even softer and compassionate, without asking he pulled the red paladin into his arms, holding him in a warm embrace.

“I’m just- I feel so _broken_ ” Keith’s voice crumbled, the last word coming out like a whimper that sounded like a wounded animal. Lance cradled his face in between his neck and shoulder, just softly brushing his hair with his hand while the other stayed between Keith’s shoulder blades. Small sobs filled the room while soft hums accompanied by heartfelt shushes calmed them down, until there was nothing but soft humming and hitching breaths.

Finally parting from Lance, Keith just sniffed and didn’t dare to look him straight in the eye.

“Thanks” he whispered, not daring to move his eyes up.

 Lance sighed, approaching him and patting his head.

“ _La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener.”_ He whispered into Keith’s ear, parting to caress his cheek, a bittersweet expression plagued his face.

“Wait, what? Lance I don’t speak Spanish” Keith said, finally looking into the brown haired boy’s eyes.

A small laugh escaped Lance, heading to the door he just said without turning back “See you around, mullet man”.

 

_What the hell was **that**?! _ Keith pondered, he took really basic courses of basic Spanish, so he caught _some_ of the words Lance said this morning, but not enough to understand the message. For letting his thoughts wander he ended up being tackled by the training bot, his shoulder hitting the cold floor while an _oof_ sound escaped him.

He only had three words translated in his head, “ _miss, sit, have”_ he whispered to himself while taking a sitting position on the floor, he found way to cryptic the message to keep trying to decipher it after breaking a sweat.

After minutes of absent thoughts filling his mind while looking at nothing, he got up, deciding to hit the shower before dinner. After doing so, he headed to the dining hall for the third time of the day, the team was already there waiting for Hunk to finish, usually he was done before everyone got there, but today he took it upon himself to teach Coran a few culinary tricks and let him try them out.

There was a small ruckus going on between Lance and Pidge, it had Lance looking jokingly offended and Pidge wearing cocky expressions; Keith couldn’t help the moment a smile escaped him while seeing this exchange, _man,_ they really had made their way into his heart somehow, maybe it was the team bonding exercises they did every now and then, or maybe it was just their presence and how warm they made Keith feel.

The dinner finally started, with different variations of the green goo and everyone tasting Coran’s try for a recipe Hunk had made, everyone cheered both the teacher and student, congratulating him for the appealing meal. Everyone enjoyed the meal, talking about each other’s day, because believe it or not, sometimes they would never see each other unless they had daily meals like these.

“Now then, everyone let’s go to sleep” announced Shiro, while standing up. Everything was already clean and put away, so they were lingering around just enjoying each other’s company.

Everyone stood up, in the hall some parted ways, Shiro went with Allura and Coran, escorting them to their rooms. The rest of the paladins went all the same way, joking around in front of their rooms until some of them finally decided to take their leave. Just as Keith was about to head to his room, Lance’s hand stopped him.

“Hey” he said, tugging softly at his arm.

“What is it?” questioned Keith, turning around to look at the blue paladin.

“I was wondering, who do you like Keith?” Lance looked into the other’s eyes, pleading for an answer.

“It doesn’t matter” Keith answered bitterly, looking away from inquiring blue eyes. “But why do you want to know that?” Keith continued with trembling voice.

“I’m worried about you, I really am” he responded, squeezing his hand a little bit.

“Then stop being worried, I don’t get what you want but stop it” Keith replied, snatching his hand away from Lance’s reach and turning his back.

Just as he was about to enter his room, Lance spoke.

_“¿Qué quieres? El amor pide calle, pide viento, no sabe morir en la soledad.”_ Lance’s voice came out in a hushed plea, a symphony of poetry only meant to be heard by Keith. “Good night, Keith”

He said nothing in return, paralyzed in his doorway, this time he got two words but the full blown emotion exploded in his ear, the heartfelt words flooded his wandering mind while his chest felt ready to burst.

_Now, something weird was happening to him._

He had never felt such shaking emotion coming from someone; it felt like an emotional earthquake had hit him when he heard Lance’s tone in his voice and whatever the words meant, probably meant a lot.

That night he was so restless he couldn’t sleep until it was late, curiosity and doubt riding along with his thoughts lulled him into a nervous dreaming state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought it would be cool if Lance knew latin american poets/authors, he strikes me as the type that gets into humane studies like literature or history, and understands it easily.   
> In this work I quoted  
> 1) "La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener"(Gabriel García Márquez) which means "The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting next to them and knowing that you can never have them"  
> 2) "“¿Qué quieres? El amor pide calle, pide viento, no sabe morir en la soledad." (Julio Cortázar) means ""What do you want? Love asks street, asks wind, it does not know to die alone."
> 
> So yeaah, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always welcome, any questions or such don't be afraid to send me a message to my tumblr! (mexicanmostacho) Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to call Keith's bike from episode one, it has fans and stuff so I just went with aerobike _(┐「ε:)_  
> Reviews are always appreciated! It's been an awful long time since I wrote anything, so yeah I'm outtie. Thanks for reading! More chapters upcoming!


End file.
